MidNight crush
by 10kitsune
Summary: Terra stays awake watching Ven train, will he be able to keep his crush silent much longer? or will Aqua spill the theoratical beans :  FLUFF


Terra x Ven: Midnight crush

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom hearts BBS, Nor Terra x Ven<p>

Warning: Fluff

* * *

><p>Terra sighed as he stared out the window, it was midnight and the moons shadows where making dark shapes on the grass, but his gaze wasn't on that, his gaze was on him…<p>

_Ventus_

His blonde hair shone in the moonlight as he practiced with his keyblade, looking like a golden halo, his piercing blue eyes focused and a determined look on his face, he had taken of his top, showing his semi tanned skin, covered in sweat from the hard training.

Terra couldn't tear his eyes away from him, so of course he didn't hear aqua sneak up on, gliding to his side and staring out the window, following his gaze. She sighed, a small sound, and terra felt a small tang of fury that he had been disturbed, but he swallowed that down, this was aqua, it wasn't her fault.

"You really like him, don't him?" Aqua asked her voice clear.

"Yeah" Terra sighed, there was no point hiding it, everyone in the castle knew it, still watching Ven he rested his head against the cool glass, easing his hot forehead.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Aqua asked, she sounded concerned, though she also sounded like she wanted to help.

"Aqua, he's 14! And im 18, that's a four year difference, it's not right" Terra said, frustrated, If he could be with Ven he would be down there right now, pledging his love, But he couldn't, and Ven will always stay in the dark.

"Its right, if you truly love him" aqua said, sincerity in his voice, she always knew had the right thing to say, and she was always a big help.

"Yeah, thanks Aqua" Terra said, turning towards her and smiling, she was in her pj's and her hair was down, she was like a little sister to him.

"I'll take my leave now" Aqua said, patting terra on the arm and then padding out of the room, terra took one final look at Ven, still training, and made his way over to his bed, laying down on top of the covers and falling asleep, and in his dreams.

Was Ven.

_The next day_

Terra sighed, he was sitting out in the garden, underneath one of the many willow trees, it was shadowy where he was sitting but out from the shade the sun shone. Relaxing terra leaned against the tree trunk, closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep, he knew he should be training, but it was too hot. Listening around he could hear the slight breeze ruffle through the leaves and hit his face, it was nice, considering how hot it was, he could hear the maids talking inside, but there was only really one voice he was listening too.

_Ven's_

He was playing around with aqua, a water fight apparently, laughing in his cheerful voice and yelling such things as 'got ya' now and again.

Ven's voice came closer and closer, terra opened his eyes and they widened considerably, Ven was only standing maybe 20 metres away from him, his hair and skin was damp and his blue trunks where soaked, lining his ass perfectly.

Terra felt his face heat up, this wasn't like him, he was usually so calm and collected, but not around Ven anymore, the smallest things Ven would do would make him blush and look away, an eighteen year old blushing over a fourteen year old.

'_Im such a paedophile' _Terra thought, thankful when another breeze came along, getting rid of his blush.

"Hey! Terra!"

Terra looked up, seeing Ven running towards him, his face in an open smile as he ran; terra noticed that Aqua was standing in the shadows of the doorway, a towel raped around her, though he quickly dismissed that when Ven flung himself beside him, making Terra's blush come back a bit.

"Hey, Ven" Terra said, hoping that he sounded casual, he could never be truly normal around Ven again, considering how he now liked him so much.

"What you doing?" Ven asked cheerfully, his face still in a smile as he played with the leaves that had fallen on the ground.

"Just relaxing" Terra said, his heart starting to thump as he realised how close Ven was to him, his hand turning clammy

"Cool, hey terra, can I ask you something?" Ven asked, Terra looked down, worried about his tone of voice, he sounded slightly worried about what he was asking.

"S-Sure" Terra said, cursing himself at his stutter. He didn't want to sound like he had a crush on him, and he had no idea how he was ever going to tell him.

"Do you, have a crush on me?" Ven asked, his wide eyes met terras, Terra's heart seemed to beat faster and faster now, what was he going to say?

"Whe- where did you hear that from?" Terra asked, glad to take the question off him directly, though Ven wouldn't stop staring at him with those piercing blue eyes.

"Aqua" Ven answered simply.

'_Damn you_ _aqua' _Terra thought, couldn't they just leave him to try figure this out alone?

"So…do you?" Ven asked quietly, his gaze still on terra, for once in his life terra felt trapped.

Terra sighed, he couldn't go back now, might as well tell him.

"Yeah, I do" Terra said, feeling a weight come off his chest, he was still scared of Ven's reaction though.

"Terra?" Ven asked.

"Yeah?" Terra asked, turning his head to find his lips captured by Ven's, it felt so nice as their lips moved together, terra bit down on Vens lip, hearing Ven moan. Soon air was a necessity, though terra pulled Ven to his chest.

"Are you…Okay with this?" Terra asked quietly, glancing down at Ven who stared back up at him, his sky blue eyes shining.

"Yeah…Terra I've liked you for a while" Ven admitted, a light blush on his face.

"Why did you say anything?" Terra asked, he wasn't angry at the smaller blonde, just a little bit annoyed, it would have saved a lot of tension.

"I was scared, of what you would think" Ven muttered, picking at a lose thread on his pants.

"Ven" Terra whispered, placing a finger under Ven's chin and lifting his head up, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you" Ven whispered, pulling Ven to his chest once more, watching the sun sink down behind the mountains in his own little world, with Ven

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please <strong>R+R! AND DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT EXITING TILL YOU DO, OR NO COOKIES 4 U, NYAAAAAAA!<strong>


End file.
